


An Unforgettable Vacation Day

by WowWaldo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowWaldo/pseuds/WowWaldo
Summary: (One-Shot) Given a vacation day, Roxas has Xion meet his friends at Twilight Town. When in Twilight Town, Xion makes some unforgettable memories. (The original story is in my fanfiction account, under the same name, WowWaldo. )





	An Unforgettable Vacation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I hope you enjoy this story, and review what you thought about the story, or any critiques you had.

Setting: Twilight Town 

Two teens wearing black clothing strolled along the sunny Side Street into the Sandlot. One was a boy with golden blond spiky hair, hailing towards one side. With hands interlaced and locked together, stood a girl slightly shorter than the boy with short soft raven hair hovering above her shoulders.  
A small flight of stairs appeared in front of the teens, as it connected to another area of the town known as the Sandlot. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea Roxas?” the ravenette asked.”Or are you trying to make-up for the times we couldn’t hang out?”  
“I hope it is.” Roxas responded earnestly, “I promised Hayner, Olette, and Pence that I would meet up with them today. They’re good people so I thought I should introduce you to them.”  
“Thanks Roxas,”She smiled brightly, “I appreciate you doing this for me.” 

When the two reached the bottom and entered the Sandlot, Xion noticed a boy wearing green camouflage pants with a black shirt under a grey vest who waved excitedly upon seeing them in the distance. 

“Yooo! Roxas, over here!” The boy eagerly shouted from afar.  
“Look, there’s Hayner.” Roxas pointed out.

Xion noticed that behind Hayner was a girl sitting on a bench wearing a bright orange tank top with white outlines of flowers on one side and khaki Capri colored pants. Next to the colorful girl appeared another boy. The boy sported a jersey with the phrase “Dog Street” on his shirt, and wore a pair of blue pants and a purple bandana on his spiky chestnut-colored hair.  
The trio smiled upon Roxas’ arrival.  
When Roxas and Xion finally got closer, she got a better view of the three. Roxas let go of her hand and used the same hand to tap the boy’s closed fist, acting as a “Bro-to-Bro” handshake.  
Xion saw the details of Hayner’s face, with his spiky blond hair, brown eyes and light skin. His cheerful smile towards Roxas changed once he finally noticed Xion. Hayner stared at Roxas suspiciously, then glanced to Xion, and back to Roxas who looked slightly nervous. He swung his arm around Roxas’ neck and lead him away from the group; with slightly flushed cheeks and a cheeky smile.

As Roxas and Hayner left, Xion realized she stood alone in front of the two sitting on the bench. Xion observed the two ordinary, yet chipper teenagers.  
“They don’t seem all that bad. They might be really nice.” Xion mentally concluded,“I should introduce myself and make a good impression.”  
“Hello, my name’s Xion.” she introduced herself,” Nice to meet you two.”  
“Nice to meet you too.” the girl grinned,” My name’s Olette.”  
“Nice to meet’cha.” the boy smiled,” I’m Pence. The guy with Roxas right now; his name’s Hayner.”  
“So I’ve heard.” Xion nodded.  
“Just curious, but where are Roxas and you from?” Pence questioned,” We tried asking Roxas earlier, but he never gives a straight answer. He’s alway vague about it. ”  
“What do you mean?” Xion tilted her head.  
“The thing is,” Pence rubbed his chin, “Ever since we first started hanging out with Roxas, normal slang like hangin’, chillaxing, and even non sea salted ice cream bars seemed completely foreign to him.”  
“Th-there are other flavors of ice cream?” Xion placed a hand over her mouth in shock, “But what type of ice cream isn't salty and sweet at the same time?”  
“That's what Roxas said too,” Olette giggled, “Or at least it's something along those lines.”  
As Xion composed herself once more, Olette asked more questions while Pence was fiddling with some blue toys.  
“So where are you two from?” Olette asked once more. “Pence, Hayner, and I are all from Twilight Town. What about you two?”  
“I’m not sure how to answer this question! The Organization was serious when they said that somebodies aren’t suppose to know about us.” Xion internally realized. “Yet they know about Roxas… How much do they know about me? Even if they did know about me, what would the Organization even d—” 

“Earth to Xion!” Pence’s hand waved in front,” Are you alright there? You look pretty serious there.”  
“If there’s anything you want to talk about, you can tell us.” Olette gestured to Pence and herself, “We’re your friends afterall.”

“Wha?” Xion lost her train of thoughts. “Sorry, I was just in some deep thought.”  
“Deep thought about where Roxas and you are from?” Pence raised his hand with concern, “Does that mean you two are related, or both not related but just in the same situation?”  
“Well… Roxas and I aren’t related, but in a situation where home is somewhat a… vague concept.” She appeared apologetic, “I’m sorry.” 

The two teens began ecstatically waving their hands in a similar fashion. 

“No-no, there’s no need to apologize,” Olette squeaked, “Asking something so personal with someone we just met was rude of us.”  
“Yeah, Olette and I asked something too personal. That was our bad, we let curiosity get the best of us. Since Roxas does talk about you quite a bit every now and then, we kinda got too excited when we finally got to meet you.” Pence admitted, “So Xion, are we cool?” 

Pence offered his hand. 

“Yeah, we’re cool.” Xion accepted the offer.  
“Alright, so far so good. Let’s keep this going.” Xion hoped.” I wonder when Roxas will get back.”

With Xion’s thought ended, Hayner and Roxas finally rejoined the group with Hayner strutting as if he won 1st place, while Roxas followed looking slightly embarrassed. 

“Alright Roxas,” Hayner patted Roxas’ back,”Why didn’t you tell the three of us that you already had a girlfriend?” 

Roxas’ cheeks gave to a light pink blush, while Pence and Olette acted surprised.  
“Really? Who could it be?” Pence exaggerated each word. “Do you think she's nearby?”  
“You do?” Xion had quickly become greatly interested in the conversation. “That could explain why he’s been in Twilight Town more often.” 

Xion’s response made everyone give different reactions. Pence and Olette looked confused about the genuine curiosity from Xion tone. Hayner began to snicker, as if he knew what would happen next. Roxas kept silent.

“Roxas, who’s your girlfriend?” Xion interrogated, leaning closer to Roxas. I wonder who it is. Maybe if I ask, he’ll answer. It’s what he usually does, “Is it Olette?” 

Everyone exchanged confused expressions from Xion’s question, excluding Roxas, who was too flustered to show his face.

“Wha?” Pence and Hayner tilted their heads in confused.  
“M⸺ me? As Roxas’ girlfriend?! Sorry, but I, uhh… ” Olette blushed, unable to finish her sentence. 

“N-no she isn’t!” Roxas weakly responded quickly unable to look into Xion’s gaze, ”Hayner lied about it.” 

“If he lied about it, then why are you acting so strange?” Xion pressed on, I have an idea,” Or is it because you haven’t asked her yet? Wait…” Her eyes widened, “Roxas, have you never had a girlfriend before?” 

A shade of pink formed on Roxas’ cheeks as Xion’s innocent demeanor and body inched closer to his face. All she wanted was his honesty. 

“No Xion,” Roxas admitted,” I’ve never had a girlfriend before…” 

Hayner finally wedged himself between the two, and threw his arm around Roxas like before.

“That’s right on the dot. Since lil’ Roxas over here doesn’t have a girlfriend,” he smirked,” Why don’t you become his girlfriend, Xion?”  
“Hold on,” Pence added himself into the conversion,”Xion, Roxas...” he gesticulated before continuing,“If you two weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, like, as of now, then” Pence pointed to his hands, “Why were you two holding hands earlier?”  
“Shh!” Olette placed a finger on his mouth, “I want to see where this is going.”  
“Really?” An adorable grin with sparkling eyes appeared “ Roxas, can I become your girlfriend?!” 

Slowly, all eyes made their way towards Roxas, famished for his response. 

“Xion,” Roxas inhaled slowly, “I-”  
“WELL, WELL, WELL!” An antagonistic voice shouted, snatching everyone’s attention, “If it isn’t Hayner and his lame group of dweebs!” 

A tall tough teenager strutted his way towards Hayner and his pals, accompanied by; a sturdy built adolescent wearing an orange undershirt and red and black striped pants, a tiny boy wearing a large wizard hat covering his face and protected by his long sky-blue colored scarf, and lastly a slim slivered female with piercing red-eyes, short cargo pants, and a dark-blue sleeveless jacket.  
The female had a stoic expression printed on her face, while her red-eyes remained on Roxas. Upon closer inspection, she was actually smiling at Roxas.  
With a pout, Xion silently observed the tall juvenile boy and his collection of friends, who destroyed what could have her only chance at uncovering Roxas’ views on her. Who is this loud boy? He doesn’t appear friendly or acts like it… Still, I shouldn’t make assumptions about him just yet. 

Hayner changed his cheeky smile into a vexed frown. 

“What do you want. Seifer?” Hayner questioned with a hint of anger, “Can’t you and your goons see we’re busy right now?”  
“No need to throw a tantrum ya wuss.” Seifer mocked, “You’re the ones who challenge my group in a Struggle match. Can your brain even remember that? Actually, do you even remember the deal?” he sighed, “The winner becomes the Struggle Master, and the losers’ team has to obey the winner’s demands for a whole week! ” 

Seifer struck a pose, with his arms folded, while his goons continued to antagonise Hayner’s group. 

“Alright let’s settle this feud once and for all!” Declared Hayner, “Who's your representative?”  
“Our rep is Seifer obviously.” Rai answered,” Who’s yours?” 

Hayner blinked, and turned around to his group.  
“Wait, who wants dibs to kick Seifer’s sorry butt?” Hayner questioned.

Olette and Pence shook their heads sideways in unison. 

“As much as I’d like to teach Seifer a lesson,” Pence passed, “I’m not that good in Struggling.”  
“Yeah,” Olette chimed, “I’m more of a supporter than an attacker.”  
“Hmm, what about Roxas, Xion, or you?” Pence suggested, “ Now that I think about it… Roxas and you probably have a chance. Xion on the other hand…. “ Pence looked nervous, “Well, I don’t think she knows how to play, so odds at victory seem slim.”  
“Isn’t having fun the point of Struggle matches? She might be really good, who knows?” Olette considered, “Roxas, Hayner, Xion; do any one you three want to represent our group beat Seifer?” 

“Of course I do! I won’t just beat him, I’ll show him what a true Struggle Master is!” Hayner declared.  
“Yeah! I may not have any demands to give, but I’d like to fight someone new.” Roxas stated.  
“Sure, I’d be happy to fight.” Xion replied. The title Struggle Master does has a nice ring to it.  
“So all three of you want to fight against Seifer.” Olette noted.  
“How about a game of rock-paper-scissors to determine the representative?” Suggested Pence, “It’s quick and fair.” 

“Can you guys hurry up already?” Seifer complained.  
“Calm down, we’re about to get a representative to kick your sorry butt.” Hayner asserted while waving his clenched fist.  
“Tch, as if.” Seifer scoffed. 

Ignoring the tall teenager, Hayner returned his attention to the current challenge at hand, rock-paper-scissors. One round to determine who would obtain the opportunity to fight Seifer in Struggle. 

“Are all of you three ready?” Olette asked. “Just making sure, do all of you all know the rules— “  
“Who doesn’t know the rules to Rock-Paper-Scissors?!” Hayner asked puzzled. 

Xion turned to Roxas who had a puzzling look, mirroring her own. Actually… how do you play Rock-Paper-Scissors? 

“Psst.” Pence eased closer to Hayner’s ear, “For Xo⸺xas ey, and Ri⸺ on ey. Pig latin.”  
“Oh, uh. I! Me! I actually forgot the rules to Rock-Paper-Scissors, oopsy. My bad!” Hayner nervously laughed and coughed; placing a his hand over his head. “Well Olette, get explaining.” 

Xion quietly muttered, “Glad I’m not the only one.” 

“The rules go like this.,” Olette inhaled, “Each player chooses either rock— 

Pence closes his hand as demonstration.

“Paper— 

Pence laids his hand flat.

“Or scissors— 

Pence puts his middle and index finger out, closing his other three fingers. 

“To defeat the other opponent's choice. Everyone has to show which option they picked once the words of Rock… Paper… Scissors have been said. Also, Rock breaks scissors, scissors cuts paper, and paper covers rock.” Olette finished explaining, “Does everyone understand?” 

That sounds simple enough. I can do this! A confident look appeared on Xion’s face. 

All three nodded.

“Begin!” Pence hyped while karate-chopping the air.  
“Rock…. ” Roxas stated.  
“Paper….”Hayner held his breath.  
“Scissors!” Xion responded. 

Sharply, Xion laid her hand out flat, meaning paper. She studied how Roxas and Hayner had both chosen rock.

“I… won!” Xion realized. “I get to play against Seifer!”  
“Not too shabby Xion.” Hayner smiled.  
“Good job Xion!” Roxas congratulated.  
“Guess girls have better instincts than guys.” Pence laughed at the situation in retrospect.  
“Girl power! Woo!” Olette cheered. 

A split second later— Ah, I don’t know how to play Struggle, that’s not good… Xion remembered. If I don’t know how to play it, how will I — 

“Hey, Xion,” Roxas pulled her out of thought. “Do you know how play Struggle?”

Her head motioned sideways indicating no. 

“I don’t know how to play it.” Xion acknowledged, “Can you tell me how it’s done?”  
“Sure.” Roxas answered, “Each player gets a bat and whack each other to get orbs, the winner with the most orbs once the time limit ends wins. That makes sense?”  
“So it's’ like when we spar, but with a twist, right?” Xion asked, “Because if it's’ like that, then I think play Struggle just fine.” 

Roxas paused. 

“Yeah. That sounds about right.” Roxas realized, “Just show that jerk Seifer what it means to go against a Keyblade Wielder, and don’t use magic. Using magic isn’t allowed.”  
“Got it.” Xion gestured. 

Xion had geared herself up and with her Struggle Bat in hand. The group turned to face Seifer who yawned for the umpteenth time. 

“Don’t have all day.” Seifer complained once more, “Hayner, who’s your rep’ man? Aw well, tt doesn’t matter, I’ll still kick his butt.” 

In a sudden motion Hayner turned around, “Jokes on you Seify,” Hayner sneered, “Your opponent is Xion, and she isn’t a guy; therefore, you’re gonna eat dirt!” 

Seifer’s gang quieted down briefly, only for them to cackle with glee. 

“Zi-on? What kinda weird and lame name is that?” Seifer ridiculed.  
“It’s Xion.” Xion muttered quietly as she glared at him. You’re going to remember it once I win.  
“What was that, Zing-on?” Seifer mocked once more, ruffling her raven silky hair.  
“It’s XION!” Roxas barked, “You’re gonna regret that Seifer! When I⸺”  
“Quiet!” Rai muzzled his hand on Roxas’ mouth.  
“MPAHS!!” Roxas failed to speak while gagged. 

Rai lifted Roxas and took him to Seifer’s group, where the rest of his gang moved to sit on the benches, while Hayner’s group followed suit, on the other side of the Sandlot. The stage was ready; the Sandlot with only Xion and Seifer in the center, with everyone else on the sidelines cheering. A tall red haired man appeared dressed in black and white revealed himself, after talking to the red-eyed female.

“Alright, I’m the referee here.” The man introduced himself,” This will be a clean Struggle match, no punching, no kicking, no magic, and only Struggle Bats can be used in this sport. Is that clear?” 

“Magic?” Seifer’s eyebrows rose, “No such thing. What about you freakazoid?”  
“I’ll stay fair regardless, and play by the rules, even if he doesn’t.” Xion answered back. That settles it, I’M definitely going to win!  
“Whatever Xylophone, just get ready to lose.” Seifer smirked. 

“Save the banter after the winner is declared.” The referee warned, “ 3⸺ 2⸺ 1⸺ Struggle match… BEGIN!”  
Xion vs Seifer

Xion charged towards Seifer, going in low with her two hands firmly holding her bat. Seifer swung his bat with an underhand motion, only for Xion to roll past him and slam her bat against his hips.  
Seifer became momentarily stunned while Xion grabbed the orbs around him. As Seifer attempted to bash Xion with a downward motion, she sidestepped again and countered with an upward slash to his chest. Seifer staggered back as more orbs around him fell to the ground. 

“Ugh, those were just a lucky hits.” Seifer gritted his teeth.  
“That’s what you think!” Xion charged forward once more. Once I have enough, I’ll keep my distance until time runs out. 

Despite Xion’s efforts, Seifer held him ground as his bat collided with hers. Seifer’s crew began to chant his name even louder, causing him to smirk. Meanwhile, the sounds of Xion’s name could also be heard. Yet only one familiar voice failed to ring to her ears. 

“Hear that? That’s the name who's gonna win!” Seifer gave a smug grin.  
“...” Xion huffed, as she prepared another strike. 

This time, Xion thrusted her bat towards Seifer’s chest, only for him to parry her assault and trip her, causing her to topple onto the ground. 

“I’m no pushover” Seifer arrogantly barked. 

Seifer motioned for another downward slam with his bat. Xion guarded herself. Seifer attempted to strike Xion down, only for her guard to prevail. Xion’s sky blue eyes were burning with determination.

“N-neither am I!” Xion ferociously roared. 

Xion launched herself towards Seifer, who guarded himself with his bat in hand. When their bats collided, the corner of Xion’s eye saw Roxas walking away from the audience with the red-eyed girl from Seifer’s gang. For some odd reason, the girl held Roxas’ arm close to her petite body. 

Roxas?! Xion’s eyes widened. Why is he —! 

Seifer noticed her divided attention, and quickly slammed Xion onto the ground with his bat and scooped any orbs he lost earlier. 

“Giving up already? Took you long enough!” Seifer obnoxiously laughed, “You were putting up a better fight than Hayner ever did, if it makes you feel better.”  
“Hey!” Hayner’s voice could be heard from the crowd watching.

Ugh! I lost concentration… Xion stood back up. I’ll ask Roxas about his relationship with that girl later, but for now I need to remain focused. 

“I’m not giving up.” Xion stated, her eyes looking for any orbs.  
“Well I think you should, time’s almost up, and I’m in the lead!” Seifer pointed his bat to the timer, “10 seconds left, and I’ll become the Struggle Master!”  
“Hmph, not if I can help it.” Xion sprinted towards Seifer full force. This will probably be my last chance, no room for error. 

Seifer went for a full horizontal swing, only to hit air as Xion jumped over his attack. Using the momentum, Xion twisted her body using her bat to give Seifer the full extent of her power, speed, and skill. Seifer could only take the mighty blow, and arched back as his body and orbs fell to the ground. 

“Ughh.” Seifer groaned, as he laid on ground. “I’m not — done yet!” 

His gang began cheering even harder, now that their champion was pushed into a corner, pleading with him to stop the girl from taking all the orbs, ensuring her victory. 

A few moments later, Seifer stood back up.  
“Let’s finish things, once and for all!” his shaky voice commanded. “It's time for me to take the title of Struggle Master!”  
“Check again.” Xion smirked and pointed to the timer, “The timer is 0.” I did it, I beat Seifer!

The red hair referee walked towards Xion and lifted her hand. 

“We have a winner!!” The referee declared. 

Hayner’s group cheered with glee and made their way to the victorious Xion, and the defeated Seifer. 

“Great job Xion,” Hayner congratulated, “I'm glad someone was able to put Seifer in his place.” 

Hayner turned to Seifer, who was still on the floor contemplating his recent life choices.  
“How's the view down there? You feel that? That's the feeling of defeat.” Hayner gave a smug grin, and pointed to Xion, “Try to challenge us, and Xion will beat you again.” 

Seifer glared at Hayner, only to sigh in defeat.

“You're the one challenged me in the first.” Seifer pouted, back on his wobbly feet.  
“Seifer only let her win!” Rai defended, “He was just under the weather. Next time he'll win!”  
“...” The short boy nodded, reassuring that he believed Seifer would become victorious next time. 

Seifer stood tall, towering over Xion.  
“X-Xion right?” Seifer took a deep breathe, “You're now the Struggle Master. Don't expect to hold that title for long once I get training. Then that title will be mine.”  
“Hear that?” Pence devilishly grinned, “That's the sound of denial.”  
“You know what they say, Ignorance is Bliss,” Hayner agreed.  
As Pence and Hayner laughed to their heart's content, while Seifer's gang made their way to the benches to rest their wounded pride.

“Anyway, Xion, you go girl!” Olette smiled, “You taught Seifer a lesson.”  
“Honestly, I'm glad you were able to recover from that last attack,” Pence finished laughing, “I'm also really glad Roxas has good taste.”  
“Is that more slang?” Xion asked. Actually, where is Roxas? Last thing I remember was that he was walking with — 

“Speaking of Roxas, where did he go?” Hayner noticed, “Wasn't he with Seifer's gang?”  
“I think I saw the red-eyed girl and Roxas walking to the main plaza, right before Seifer nearly got all my orbs.” Xion informed the group.  
“Ah, so even while you're occupied, your eyes just magically drift towards Roxas?” Hayner giving Xion a nudge, “Have something you want to confess?” 

Before Xion could react, Olette changed the subject. 

“Oh, you mean Fuu.” Olette understood,“ Let's ask Seifer's group if they know anything.” 

Xion beelined towards Seifer’s gang, with Hayner, Pence, and Olette following suite. As the four approached them, Seifer and Rai continued their conversation. 

“Uh, Seifer… Vivi and I can't find Fuu and Roxas anywhere.” Rai reported.  
“What do you mean?” Seifer's brow rose. “I thought you let him go.”  
“Actually, during the match, Fuu told me she was going to buy some sea-salt ice cream as a victory reward for when you would beat Xion.” Rai reminisced, “She also said I should let Roxas come with her, since she prefers company when buying things.”  
“But Fuu rarely buys things in general.” Seifer interrupted, “She’s always saving money up from her part-time job at the clothes store by the Plaza, remember?”  
“ I always thought she was just stingy and picky when it came to buying food, or something about always wanting a healthy mind and body.” Rai continued, “I told to her we could buy the ice cream altogether after you’d win, but she then became persistent about letting Roxas go with her, so I decided to let Roxas go with Fuu.”  
“Why didn’t you stop her?” Xion added herself to the conversation. 

The new company that appeared before Rai and himself. 

“Girls are scary when they really want things.” Rai reasoned. “Like demon-scary if they don’t get it in the end.” 

Seifer, Hayner, Pence, and even Vivi nodded their heads with a sense of camaraderie and male unity.  
“You can say that again.” Seifer agreed.  
“Definit—” Hayner stopped himself midway, and noticed an aura emitting from a frowning Olette, while Xion gave a disatisfied look.

Hayner hid behind Seifer. “Please don’t hurt me.”  
“Boys.” Olette summarized, while Xion scoffed at the sight. 

“All joking aside,” Pence spoke up, “Any ideas where Fuu and Roxas could be?”

Rai and Seifer began scratching their heads, while everyone else sat down in silence, thinking of any possible answers. 

“Seifer any ideas?” Hayner asked.  
“Why ya askin’ me?” Seifer shot back, “Roxas is from your group.”  
“We haven’t known Roxas for that long. ” Pence pointed out. “ Fuu is from your group, and she’s been in your group even longer; so we’d think you know her better than anyone else.” 

“Hmmm, about about the plaza? The train station? Or maybe the mansion in the woods?” Seifer gestured his hands, “Her parents always make me bring her home before it gets dark.”  
“Did you gets check the plaza?” Olette questioned, “If what Fuu said was true about getting ice cream, then wouldn’t Roxas and Fuu still be at the place?”  
“That’s the first place we checked.” Rai turned around, “Isn’t that right Vivi?” 

The silent shortie nodded. 

“It’s still noonish… “ Pence scratched his head, “Let’s split up to cover more ground.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Hayner agreed, “Seifer you're helping too.”  
“I don't take orders from a dweeb like you.” Seifer stood back up, “I'm all rested from that previous match.” he cracked his knuckles, “One struggle match to settle who leads the group. Are you up for the chall — .”  
“Ah— HEM” Olette impatiently grabbed their attention, “The Struggle Master commands that you all listen to her.”  
“!” The boy's’ eyes widened. 

They knew by an unspoken law, the Struggle Master’s orders remain absolute unless said otherwise. Anyone who dare to defy the authority, would have to face the Master and most likely end with a humiliating defeat. 

Oh no, everyone’s staring. Xion took a deep breathe. I can handle this. I can beat Heartless, I can be a little stage fright. 3...2...1… Let’s do this!  
“Okay, the goal is to find Roxas and Fuu. We are going to split up to cover more ground, we’ll meet back here at the Sandlot after 2 hours.” Xion firmly explained. “Hopefully we can find them before that.”  
“Are there going to be teams?” Rai raised the question.  
“Yes.” Xion answered, “Hayner and Seifer will cover the Main Street, Train Station, and Side Street. Pence, Rai, and Vivi will check the Main Plaza again, and the Railroad Station.”  
“What about Olette and you?” Pence questioned. “Seems kinda unfair how us guys are the only ones looking.”  
“Don’t worry about that.” Olette reassured, “We’ll check the woods and the area near the mansion. Does that sound fair.”  
“Fine by me.” Pence nodded, “I’m willing to speak for all of us that we’ll obey the Struggle Master’s commands.” 

With that said, the group split up; searching for the missing Roxas and Fuu.

*Approximately One Hour Later*

The woods had been thoroughly searched, with Olette and Xion tired with sweat drooping down their faces. The tall trees provided a comfortable shade, but the heat radiating from the sun remain as no pushover.  
“Alright Xion,” Olette huffed, “Let’s check the mansion. Searching in these woods is exhausting!”  
“Right.” Xion agreed. “This sun today feels hotter than usual.” Doesn’t help that I’m wearing a black leather hoodie, but it's’ the Organization’s fault for not giving us something more than the same uniform… 

The two proceeded towards the mansion with the locked gates. 

“You know Xion, I think we deserve a girls’ day off sometime after this.” Olette fanned herself, “I’m pretty sure we earned it from all this searching.”  
“A girls’ day off?” Xion repeated perplexedly. That sounds fun. What is it though?  
“Yeah, a girls’ day off. Pretty much we go shopping for things we want to try on or eat.” Olette explained, “You're not from around here, so I can be your guide too! I bet I can convince Fuu to come along, I’ve known her since we were little kids.”  
“Sure.” Xion smiled. “The more the merrier.”  
“Yay!” Olette grinned back, “Let’s hurry up and go to the mansion! Hopefully Roxas and Fuu are there. If not, let’s hope the guys are having better luck than us.” 

The two teens finally reached the mansion. In front of the locked gate, a red and white large parasol planted firmly, with a big blanket laid over the grass. On top of the large blanket, a big brown basket and cooler stood, full of food and drinks. Beside the food, two teens having a jolly time.  
Peacefully and undisturbed, the silver haired, red-eyed girl sat. On her lap was the head of a familiar boy with the recognizable golden brown hair, happily eating small pieces of a yellow star-shaped fruit of some sort the girl provided him. The boy and girl had smiles on their faces. 

“Wha?” Xion analized with her jaw wide open in awe. Why is she feeding him? Can’t Roxas eat food perfectly fine? Why can’t I look away? Staring is rude, I should say something.  
“Wow…. they’re really uh.” Olette couldn’t look away, “Good friends. Yeah, that’s probably the case.”  
“Are you sure?!” Xion’s sky blue eyes met Fuu’s red eyes. Eye’s interlocking, ending with Fuu smiling, and signalling Roxas to stand up.  
“Hey Olette, Xion!” Roxas greeted. “Where’s everyone else?”  
“Everyone else?” Xion and Olette tilted their heads in curiosity. “What do you mean?”  
“Didn’t Fuu tell everyone to meet here after the Struggle match?” Roxas turned towards the set up parasol, blanket, and food. “She wanted me to help prepare the victory party. So you kicked Seifer’s butt, right Xion?”  
“You bet she did!” Olette answered back, “We’ll tell you the story later, right now we need to get everyone else here.” Olette leaned in closer to Roxas’ ear and whispered something, causing him to shudder. “Alright, alright, I’ll do it.” 

Before another word from Xion, Roxas sprinted away from the mansion. 

“What’s going on exactly?” Xion asked worriedly, “What did you tell Roxas?”  
“Since there was miscommunication about the celebration party, Roxas volunteered himself to get everyone here by the mansion.” Olette clarified, “So now we can relax. Fuu already brought out some ice tea for us.” 

Olette and Xion sat next to Fuu, with ice tea now in their hands. Silence filled the air.

“....” Xion stared at Fuu. I need to ask about her relationship with Roxas, I don’t see any regular friends feed each other like she did to himi. I’m more curious than I thought about their relationship…  
“So Fuu, how long did it take for Roxas and you to set everything up?” Olette brought up a topic to discuss, “It must’ve taken forever to set everything up, right?”  
“Quick work.” Fuu nodded, “Prepared… days earlier.”  
“I had no idea you could cook,” Olette sipped, “How many days did it take to make all the food and drinks here?”  
“... Many…” Fuu answered back. 

After a soothing breeze flowed through their hair and played with the grass around them. Fuu turned to Xion, her red-eyes maintaining contact with Xion’s eyes. 

“Your relation…. with Roxas.” Fuu spoke up, “What is Roxas to you?”  
“I— wait what?” Xion stunned by her straightforwardness, “Er, why do you ask?”  
“Yeah, I’m curious too.” Olette added, “Before Roxas went to shake hands with Hayner, he was holding your hand. What was the reason behind that?” She placed her ice tea down gently, “Fuu wants to know if you two are girlfriend and boyfriend. So, ARE you?” 

Her mind quickly searched for the logical way to answer. 

“Why did we hold hands anyway?” Xion gazed at the bright sunny day, “Oh right, it’s because we saw somebo—err… other people doing it. The two looked like they were having fun, so Roxas suggested we do it too.” I think we saw a girlfriend and boyfriend do it, right? Does holding hands mean people are more than friends? Would that make them good friends? Best friends? Super best friends? Super super best fri—  
“I see.” Olette giggled, “So it was Roxas who made the first move. You two are so adorable.” She playfully planted a piece of a sunflower onto Xion’s head, “Was it fun?”  
“Yes.” Xion’s face became a tint of pink across her cheeks. Wait, does that mean Roxas and I are girlfriend or boyfriend?! I feel kinda bubbly and funny at the same time. Why can’t I stop smiling? Am I sick?  
“But… are you two together… as girlfriend and boyfriend?” Fuu asked again.  
“Well… I think…” Xion paused briefly, “We are. But ask Roxas too! Both sides should agree if it involves both people.” 

Fuu took a deep breathe, and let out a quiet sigh. 

“I have to say,” Olette commented, “It’s rare to ever see you interested in a boy, especially for someone like Roxas. Why is that?” 

Fuu shifted her position, and a faint blush could be seen. 

“Re-reasons.” She muttered, loud enough for their ears to pick up.  
“Pfft” Olette giggled, “I’m just teasing you. No need to be so nervous.”  
“You’re right,” Xion felt the tension dissipate, “Why was I so worried?” 

A few moments later, Olette laughed out loud, while Xion giggled, leaving Fuu to chuckle with her hand covering her mouth. Soon the laughter had ended, and the sounds of familiar could be heard approaching them.  
The boys; Seifer, Rai, Vivi, Pence, Hayner, and Roxas finally arrived— sweating and tired from the sun. The scene in front of them appeared heavenly, a large parasol that could protect them from the sun, a basket full of delish foods and snacks, and a cooler full of bubbly drinks and ice cream. All the boys turned and glared at Roxas. 

“Oh, the guys are finally here,” Olette noticed. “Did you guys have fun in the sun?” She devilishly teased.  
“You knew about this all along?!” Hayner jabbed at Roxas.  
“He probably took his time, probably being hand fed by one of them too!” Seifer cracked a knuckle. “If you were that hungry, I could’ve served you a knuckle sandwich.”  
“Boys” Olette scoffed.  
“Pathetic.” Fuu gave a cold stare.  
“Keep acting like that, and none of you will get any food or drinks. The Struggle Master warns you now.” Xion stated, “Even Roxas.”

The boys received a cold shudder from their spines. The options were given. Tasty food with the girls… or stay hungry while jabbing at Roxas. Was it really worth it? 

“We’ll behave!” They all declared.  
“We— uh, we were just bein’ a lil’ too macho. Guy stuff ya know?” Rai defended.  
“Right!” Pence supported, “We’re just a little hungry and thirsty is all.”  
“Yeah!” Hayner and Seifer enthusiastically agreed, placing their arms over each other's necks in a friendly manner. “Nothing too crazy here, ha ha! Isn’t that right Roxas?!”  
“Yeah.” Roxas sighed in defeat, “I’m not as hungry as them since Fuu fed me some Paopao fruit earlier, though.” 

The boys’ expression became a mix of disbelief and amusement. 

“Tch,” Seifer scoffed, “In your dreams. There’s no way she would feed someone like you.” Seifer poked.  
“Maybe she did.” Pence argued, “Xion claimed that Fuu held Roxas close to her while they walked. Feeding him by hand could actually just be a thank you.” 

“Earlier we saw Roxas holding hands with Xion too.” Olette recalled, “Roxas, care to explain?”

Before he could respond, Vivi began making gestures at Roxas, following to pointing to Xion and Fuu. With the pointing done, he began making more hand gestures. 

“Is he doing charades?” Xion questioned.  
“Yes.” Fuu answered, her expression darkened, “He suggests Roxas is two-timing.” 

“What?!” Everyone besides Fuu and Vivi widened in shock.  
“Roxas why are you shocked?!” Hayner questioned, “Do you know what two-timing is?”  
“No,” Roxas admitted, “But it sounds terrible.” 

A brief moment of silence overcame the group of teens. 

“I think we should just eat,” Xion suggested, “We can’t figure things out on an empty stomach.”  
“I agree with Xion.” Olette opened the large basket, “C’mon everyone, there’s sandwiches, spaghetti, salad, sodas, chips, cookies and sea salt ice cream. Let’s dig in!”  
tionale and foolish for the one they care about— which is pointless in the end.”  
“But can nobodies be in love with somebodies or with other nobodies?” Xion repeated the last question.  
“Perhaps.” Xaldin eyed Xion suspiciously, “Do these question, by any chance, relate between Roxas and you?”  
“....” Xion choose not to answer. How did he— .  
The veteran shrugged, summoning the portal of darkness to the Head Quarters. 

“Don’t let it something as vague as love get in the way of reviving Kingdom Hearts.” Xaldin warned,” Or we’ll eliminate Roxas or you for interfering with the Organization’s goals.”  
“...” Xion remained silent. 

 

“I guess it is a triangle.” Xion admitted, “But what does that matter?”  
“Well,” Pence scribbled down notes, “If Roxas chooses either Fuu or you, and if either of you like him back— chances of a relationship are pretty high.” He explained, “The status of boyfriend and girlfriend with dating, kissing, all that Jazz.”  
“Isn’t kissing really unsanitary?” Roxas asked.  
“A bit, but a few germs stands no chance between two people who want to express themselves.” Pence argued. “Risking their immune systems for expressing their feelings are romantic!” He wiped a tear.  
“R-right.” Xion muttered. Love is a weird concept.  
“Kissing?” Fuu was awoken by such a word.  
“Hey Fuu you're awake now.” Pence wrote some more, “We were discussing the romance behind kissing. Want to join?”  
“Roxas.” Fuu spoke.  
“Yeah Fuu?” He turned his attention to her.  
“...” Xion observed Fuu. What’s her angle? Something has been telling me to keep on guard with her, but why? Female instincts? Love is telling me to protect Roxas from her? Am I in love with Roxas? Is Fuu in love with Roxas? Does Roxas love anyone? Xion placed a hand on her forehead. I’m overthinking this. I’m probably just tired from — 

Fuu leaned in and pecked Roxas on the cheek. Her lips against his cheek. A confession, declaration of war, and such a bold move! 

Pence let his jaw drop in shock. Fuu smiled devilishly, leaving Roxas flustered and Xion absolutely dumbfounded. 

“Again?” Fuu teased.  
“...” Roxas remained silent as Fuu placed her hand on his cheek. Both seem anxious. 

Fuu inched closer to Roxas’ lips. Her red-eyes noticing Xion’s watery eyes and crest-fallen look of mortification, unable to leave. Why can’t I move?! Why can’t I look away? Why I can’t stop Fuu! I want to stop her, I need to stop her. Why can’t I do anything!

“Fuu, please stop.” Roxas pushed Fuu gently back, as he saw Xion’s tears. Shifting his full attention to Xion completely.  
“What’s wrong?” Roxas asked.  
“D-does it matter?” Xion fired back, Was my voice always this shaky? Get it together Xion!

He placed his hands on Xion firmly, unwilling to let go. 

“You want to go walking?” Roxas offered, “I bet we can find something to cheer you up.”  
“...Alright, but only if it’s the two of us.” Xion proposed.  
“Deal.” He accepted, standing up first. “Need a hand?”  
“Yes.” She responded. Why does he care so much about me? 

The two proceeded to walk away from the mansion area, saying goodbye to each of the other teenagers they hung out with, their hands still held together. Xion no longer had watery eyes. 

“See you two again sometime.” Pence smiled, “It was fun having you two around. Come visit when you’re free again”  
“We will eventually.” They promised.  
“Take care you two.” Olette grinned, “Oh, Xion, we should have that girls’ day off whenever you can visit again!”  
“I’ll look forward to it.” Xion smiled.  
“Don’t be strangers.” Hayner smirked, “Roxas, man up when we see each other again.”  
“Same goes to you.” Roxas smirked as well, “We’ll have a struggle match next time.”  
“Hey Xion, keep Roxas on his toes.” Hayner teased. “Wouldn’t want Fuu taking his heart, now would we?”  
“Trust me, I will.” Xion vowed. 

The Roxas and Hayner fistbumped like they did earlier that day.  
Roxas and Xion finally reached Seifer’s gang. 

“Hey Xion,” Seifer stood straight up, “Get ready to lose that title Struggle Master next time we meet, got it?”  
“I won’t be losing it anytime soon.” Xion guaranteed.  
“Take care.” Rai said. “Seifer won’t hold back next time, ya hear?”  
“I’ll look forward to that.” Xion responded.  
“Good match!” Vivi bowed with respect.  
“Thanks.” Xion bowed.

Xion and Roxas reached the Red-eyed female— Fuu. 

“.... I’ll wait for a proper response.” Fuu smiled at Roxas.  
“Next time he’ll be mine.” Fuu shot at Xion.  
“Keep dreaming.” Xion fired back. It’ll be my nightmare probably.  
“I—” Roxas began to open his mouth.  
“Roxas, don’t say anything!” Hayner warned, “It’s a lose-lose situation.”  
“Gee, thanks.” Roxas sighed, he turned to Fuu, “I will have a proper response next time we meet. I promise.”  
“Good.” She smiled. 

The two had said their goodbyes and proceeded to enter the woods, mother nature at its’ finest with the strong trees standing tall, with the sun providing it strength. They exited the woods, and into the Main Plaza. 

“Hey Xion,” Roxas motioned to the stores, “Want to buy anything?”  
“Mhmm… “Xion paused, “Something salty, yet sweet?” She grinned, “Sea—”  
“Sea-salt ice cream?” Roxas smiled, “Coming right up.” 

After the two ate the much enjoyed cold treat at the clock tower, they viewed Twilight Town at its’ glory. The sun setting, granting the tiny town warmth for all life around. Despite looking at the town with the same sunset for so many times with each other, this time felt different. Roxas and Xion sat closer than usual, both stealing quick glances, hoping to find the right moment to speak. An awkward yet romantic tone described the situation quite well. Xion’s face had a touch of pink across her face, attempting to speak first. Meanwhile, Roxas had bits of sea-salt ice cream on the corner of his mouth, showing his nervousness with his slow bites and quick glances at Xion, equally as anxious as her.  
Xion saw within the corner of her eye, Roxas about to speak. Wait, I should be the one to make the first move. I’m the one who wants to become his girlfriend. 

“Hey Roxas.” Xion spoke. I think I can ask now.  
“Y-yeah Xion?” Roxas quickly responded.  
“Did you like it when Fuu kissed you on the cheek?” Xion questioned.  
“...Yeah.” Roxas admitted, “It was never on the lips,” he quickly clarified, “It was just the cheek, and it was actually the first time she actually ever— “ his rambling, gave her an idea. She scooted closer to Roxas, his face only inches away.  
“So if we were to kiss— on the lips.” Xion began, It’s now or never! I hope this works,“Would it both be our first kiss on the lips?” 

Xion felt herself roaring to express herself. I need to try it right now! I want to do this!

“Yes.” Roxas confirmed, “Are suggesting that we— as in you and me, put our —” 

She pulled Roxas close to herself, her arms wrapped around him.

“Kiss me Roxas.” Xion pleaded, feeling his nose against hers. 

Roxas leaned in and kissed her, with her kissing right back. The kiss lit a spark deep with Xion, as well as Roxas. Passion, along with a sense of belonging and not wanting to let go of each other. Perhaps even a grasp of emotions that their organization always strived. A few moments later they let go, panting heavily. Their cheeks still pink, and adrenaline still flowing.  
“Wow!” Xion exclaimed. That was amazing! She placed one finger over her lips. That was our first kiss…His lips are really warm, and it tastes like Sea-Salt ice cream. She unknowingly licked her lips.  
“T-that was amazing!” Roxas grinned, “Can we do it again?” 

With his arms wrapped around Xion’s hips, he slowly got closer to Xion’s lips, only for her to place a finger against his own.

“Wait… Roxas.” Xion recomposed herself.  
“Ye-yeah?” Roxas asked.  
“Are we girlfriend and boyfriend?” Xion asked, “Like couples that two somebodies are when together?” she specified. Please say yes. 

“I’ll answer that question,” Roxas proposed, “If you answer mine.”  
“No fair.” Xion couldn’t help but smile brightly. “What’s the question?”  
“Xion, I always wondered if Nobodies could have emotions. Whenever I’m with you, my chest and stomach feel funny, and sometimes I can’t think as straight.” With an earnest gleam in his eyes. “Because of the time I spent with Fuu, when she kissed me… it felt weird. When we kissed... it felt amazing and special, something I’ll never forget…” He took another deep breathe, placing his hand over her shoulder, “Xion. You’re someone I’ll never forget, I want to always remember you than just friends… Xion.”  
“Yes Roxas?” Her eyes filled with hope.  
“I love you.” Roxas confessed, “Can I be your boyfriend?”  
“Yes!” Xion leaned closer to Roxas once more, lips almost touching. “I love you too.

The two kissed once more, finally expressing how they felt for one another.

That day was a memory which became a special moment to her. Roxas loved her, and she loved him. As time went on, she knew she would have to make this sacrifice for his sake. The clock tower, where Roxas first kissed her… 

...

“Roxas, I’m out of time.” Xion confessed.

Xion stood up, revealing her new form. 

“Even if I’m not ready… I have to make this choice.” Xion told him, “You have poured so many memories into me… given me so much… it’s like I’m about to overflow.” This has to be done.  
“...” Roxas remained utterly speechless as Xion revealed her new form.  
“Look at me. Roxas. Who do you see?” Their eyes met. “If you see somebody else’s face… a boy’s face… then that means I’m almost ready. This puppet will have to play her part.” 

She looked at the town’s beautiful view. I’m going to miss it here.  
“This is him. It’s Sora.” Xion told him. I’m going to miss you especially.

“You’re next, Roxas. I have to make you a part of me too.” Her hand reached out to him, as she stood on air. “Don’t you see? This is why I was created.” Please defeat me. 

 

“Who are you… again?” The boy asked. “It’s weird. It feels like I’m forgetting something really important.”  
“You’ll be better off now… Roxas.” the girl’s body slowly turned to ice. This is it.  
“Am I the one… who did this to you?” Roxas questioned.  
“No… “ the ravenette answered, “It was my choice… to go away.” Her body began to slowly disappear, “Better that, than to do nothing… and let Xemnas have his way.” This is for the best.  
“I belong with Sora.” the girl told him. We both belong to Sora.  
“And now, I’m going back… to be with him.” Her voice grew hoarser. “Roxas, I need you, to do me a favor… “ She pleaded, “All those hearts that I’ve captured, Kingdom Hearts… Set them free.”  
“Kingdom Hearts… Free them?” he asked.

Her body began to turn into ice. 

“It’s too late, for me to undo my mistakes.” She said, “But you can’t let Xemnas… have Kingdom Hearts. You can’t.” Don’t let my death hold you back. 

Her body began to slowly fade away. 

She pulled him close to her fading body, their lips touching. One last time. Taste like sea salt ice cream… She gave a weak smile. 

“Good-bye, Roxas.” she said, “See you again. I’m glad… I got to meet you. Oh, and of course. Axel, too. You’re both my best friends. Never forget,” tears streamed down, “I will always love you, that’s the truth.” Thank you for choosing me over Fuu back then… and I hope you’ll never forget me, like I’ll never forget you… Roxas.

“No… Xion!” Pleaded the boy, “Who else will I have ice cream with?” 

The girl faded away into the sunset sky— leaving behind a yellow and purple seashell— a memory flashed of a familiar girl with black hair, and sky blue eyes, smiling at the boy. 

“Xion…” Roxas had finally remembered. “I love you… too… “

The clock tower, where they first kissed for the first time… The clock tower, where they kissed for the last time. The clock tower, where they would never be able to kiss one another ever again.  
Tears bursted as the boy lost the love of his life. She had sacrificed her life to protect his. A question emerged within his mind. 

Why bother living when the one you want to live with is gone?

**Author's Note:**

> Second Author’s Note: I really hope I don’t get sued for that last scene. 
> 
> This originally was another omake for my current main story, Fate, Darkness and Meisters, but it became was too well written and too long to be another omake. So this is a separate piece from that written mess.


End file.
